Missions
Regular Missions There are hundreds of missions available to Battle Nations players. Most award when completed, and a few unlock new units or buildings. *Level 1-5 *Level 6-10 *Level 11-15 *Level 16-20 *Level 21-25 *Level 26-30 *Level 31-35 *Level 36-40 *Level 41-45 *Level 46-50 *Level 51-55 *Level 56-60 *Level 61-65 *Level 66-70 *Mission index Limited-Time Missions *Give Them Some Flak - August 16, 2013 *Aggressive Tendencies - August 30, 2013 *The Frontier Jubilee Charity Drive - December 19, 2013 *Mammoth Haircuts - January 1, 2014 *The Great Bigfoot Standoff - January 10, 2014 *New Year Resolutions - January 14, 2014 *The Ceremonial Hearthstone - February 11, 2014 *The Hall of Remembrance - March 10, 2014 *Save The Trees! - April 7, 2014 *Vroooom! - April 10, 2014 *Brains and Brawn - May 9, 2014 *Bad For the Environment, Good for Us - June 6, 2014 *Ice, Ice Baby - June 12, 2014 *Building a Better Bombardment - July 3, 2014 *Having a Ball - July 11, 2014 *Team Fortress 2 missions - September 18, 2014 *Infected missions - October 2012, 2013, and 2014 * Countdown to Launch - December 18, 2014 * The Sandworm Cometh - January 22, 2015 * Go! Fight! Win! - January 22, 2015 *Pick a Card - February 14, 2015 *Long Bombs - April 3, 2015 Ninjas ??? : Period: Aug 17-20, 2012 : Requires Player Level 35. : This mission can be completed by either fighting the Ninja encounter that appears (with Perkins alone, who doesn't stand a chance), or begin training a Ninja Trooper at the Barracks. : Reward: 1,000 Gold : Next Mission: Go Ninja Go Ninja Go! Go Ninja Go Ninja Go! :* Demonstrate the Ninja's power! : The Ninja Tryouts mission encounter appears in the player's outpost. In this fight, Lt Morgan is accompanied by 5 Ninja Troopers against a small assortment of troops who don't stand a chance. : Reward: 2,500 Gold : Next Mission: None. : Trivia: This mission is named after the song Vanila Ice sings at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. 2012 Christmas Missions Christmas in battlenations is more likely known as festivus. 12 days of festivius * Hunt a Wild Quail on the World Map * Raise an Apple Tree at the Farm Reward: Jingle Bells * Make Jingly Bells at the Tool Shop * Takes two hours. Reward: Away in a Manger *Build the Pen with 1000 Wood (No Boar Pen required, just turn in the wood.) *Herd the Wild Boars! (Battle) Reward: This battle will feature perkins (300 hp), so just put some other, hard hitting units on the second row. Only the boar with curly hair can attack the second row. O Little Town of Recoil Ridge *Build Any 4 Holiday Decorations Reward: Winter Wonderland *Go to the North *Defeat the Bigfoots (after going north) Reward: Do note that these Bigfoots are nerfed to suit a level 15. We Three Kids *Make a Pogo Stick at the Tool Shop *Make a Telescope at the Tool Shop *Make a Bag of Marbles at the Tool Shop *Note, these all only take 1 hour. Reward: Silent Night *Defeat the Wild Bunches outside Recoil Ridge (2 fights) Reward: 400 May be a reference to the Christmas song 'Silent Night'. Next MISSION *Bake a Pudding Pie (Bakery - 2 hours) *Raise the Fattened Raptor (Raptor Ranch - 4 hours) Reward: Next Mission Help Raiders defeat the 3 renegade raiders so Elder Taos can have a peaceful Dawnbringer Festival. Raider unit and Perkins will help you in these battle. Next Mission Make Percival a lumpy cornbread, leafy greens, and raptor nuggets. Next Mission Defeat Silver Wolf Thieves Reward: 20 Nanopods BN Amazing Race : Available at Level 60 (12/19/2013 - 12/31/2013) :* Reach Level 65 before 2359hrs (PST), 12/31/2013 : Reward: 65 , 65 , 65 , 65 , 65 and 65 . Unlocks Level 65 Commemorative Statue. Category:Game Information Category:Missions